


You + Me = Chemistry Class

by grootmorning



Series: Avengers!College AU [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce does not care, Drama, M/M, Romance, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Tony is a showoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootmorning/pseuds/grootmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers!College. Tony does not make a good first impression on Bruce, or the rest of the class really. Bruce's second impression of him does not go well either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You + Me = Chemistry Class

Firm knuckles rapped the wooden table as the class quieted.

"Settle down people. I'm Tony, you may all call me wonderful," he smiled widely as people snorted. "And I'll be your teaching assistant for this semester."

Tony basked in the incredulous looks and gaping students as he turned and scribbled 'Thermonuclear Astrophysics 101' on the board. "Now, shall we get to business?"

Someone put up their hand in the front row and Tony pointed dramatically, "Yes brave soul, what is your question?"

The guy rolled his eyes, but went ahead anyway, "Where is Professor Selvig?"

"He is indisposed at the moment, and I'll be taking over until he decides to come for class. Any other questions?"

The same guy shrugged. This was college, he really couldn't care less. Grinning, Tony grabbed the textbook and turned to page one.

He'd made it through the entire introduction to the class when a loud cough was heard at the door. Professor Erik Selvig was not thrilled to see Tony teaching his class and did not bother to hide the displeasure on his face. "May I ask what you are doing, Mr Stark?"

"Teaching," Tony beamed. "I thought I'd get us a head start on things, sir."

"Sit. Down."

Tony skipped to where he had hidden his bag at the back of the classroom and sat down, smothering his laughter in his sleeve as he did so.

No less than three quarters of the class were extremely confused, and Erik felt sorry for them. And then he remembered that he would have to teach Tony Stark for an entire semester, so he progressed to feeling sorry for himself instead. Dropping his bag onto the teacher's seat, he folded his arms and stared at the last row. "Good morning class, I'm Professor Selvig. I apologise for my tardiness as I was sorting out some administrative details with my _actual_ teaching assistant, Miss Jane Foster." The petite blonde who'd followed him in waved from where she'd taken a seat in the front row. "Mr Tony Stark was very hilarious and gave us all a good laugh I see, but now we must get down to some actual education."

He might as well start from scratch. Things really couldn't get any worse so he clapped his hands and asked, "Now, who can tell me what they know about thermonuclear astrophysics?"

Practically everyone in the entire class raised their hands. Jane turned in her seat slowly, mouth slightly agape as she took in the number of hands. Picking someone at random, Erik gestured for him to speak. He didn't know what he expected but he definitely did not expect the student to explain in detail the basic founding principles of his class within the first ten minutes of the first class.

"Well done," he managed to force out as the student trailed off uncertainly. "I see you have been doing your readings."

"No sir, Tony covered this earlier. We actually listened cause we thought he was the teaching assistant," the student shrugged as others around him nodded with varying degrees of nonchalance and eye rolling.

Erik looked at Jane helplessly, but all she did was shrug back, lifting her hands a little. He turned back to the class, "I guess we're moving into chapter one then."

Tony crossed his arms smugly as the rest of the class searched their books for the page reference Professor Selvig gave and leaned back into his seat. Easy grade, this class was. He was going to graduate at the top of the class.

At a little snort, he turned his head, glaring slightly at the source of the noise. The student next to him pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he flipped his textbook with his other hand.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?"

"Not really," he pushed up his glasses again and opened his notebook to start taking down notes. "I have a problem with your attitude, the rest of you is probably fine. I think. Probably not."

Tony patted his own shoulder, smirking. "Yeah, I'm  _fine_."

The student rolled his eyes before proceeding to ignore Tony entirely and well, wasn't that interesting? Tony was used to being fawned over by anybody and everybody. He annoyed professors and the general student population on a regular basis but he knew he was still hot stuff. And why not? He was handsome, rich and threw awesome parties. Everyone loved him.

Except well, this guy.

Tony always did like a challenge. The dude wasn't half bad looking either.

The rest of the class was spent trying to either annoy the student into glaring at him or trying to offer his own opinions on the current statement Professor Selvig was making. It didn't go very well (Tony wasn't sure what else he expected), but Tony was never one for giving up after the first try. 

"Come on! Look at me, look at you," Tony kicked his feet up on the desk as the student - Bruce, he had found out, this was the first time Tony actually listened during roll call - shoved his belongings into a bag. "You and me, we can make some chemistry."

Bruce slung his bag over his shoulder before looking down his nose at Tony, his entire body language the very definition of unamused. "The class is Astrophysics, not Chemistry. Goodbye Stark."

Well then, Tony had just discovered his pet project of the semester.

Boy was it going to be fun.


End file.
